Rain Check, or, Generally It's Called a Kiss
by Anndy Malfoy
Summary: WMelissaAdams!When Ginny Weasley goes into the snow to play alone, she meets Mister Camoflauge himself, and things don't turn out quite as planned.
1. Give The Cloak to the Poor

****

Rain Check

Or

Generally, it's Called a Kiss

Authors Note: Hey everyone, this story is in honor of the first snow of the year! YAY! Five inches! WOOT! The last snow we had was in 96, so it's a big deal. Anyway, this plot bunny has been jumping around my head since my sisters refused to go play in the snow with me. So, I'm sorry if the beginning is weak, I think it is. But, Enjoy!

- Anndy

****

Disclaimer: Can I own the snow?

Ginny stared despairingly out the window of the Gryffindor Common Room. It was snowing, and it wasn't that the snow wasn't a good thing, which it was (They had had an unnaturally hot year, it was lucky if they had gotten a few inches of rain), it was just that there was no one to go outside and romp around with. Which was a pity, because snow was great. All her friends had gone home, even her brother, Harry and Hermione had gone to the Burrow. 

But Ginny had deigned to stay at Hogwarts, claiming that "Harry, Ron and Hermione barely got any time together anyway." They had left it at that, but now Ginny was starting to regret her decision. The only people left were Ginny, a few random second to fifth years, and one seventh year, Draco Malfoy.

She groaned miserably at the thought of him. It wasn't that he bothered her, it was more that he was nasty, and conniving, and had a really nice bum…. Where had that come from? Malfoy didn't have a nice bum! There was nothing 'nice' about him!

She sighed, even if Malfoy did have a nice bum, why would he look twice at her? She was skinny, her hair was a red tangle of uncontrollable curls, her reading glasses made her look about twelve, and all her clothes were hand-me-downs from pitying friends and her older brothers. She was short, which allowed her too get new robes from her much taller friends and hem them (she was getting really good at that), but otherwise, she was pretty much out of luck.

She sighed again, and tromped upstairs to her dormitory, where she began to throw on layers of old clothes. She stopped at three, and threw on her mother's old cloak. Tromping down the stairs, and out of the portrait hole, she continued her way down to the entrance hall.

She cracked open the door, and stepped out, into the bone chilling cold. Ginny smiled at the beauty of the untouched scene before her. She could see the forbidden Forest, the treetops laden with snow. Hagrid's hut was puffing smoke, the roof piled with the white puffy flakes. The lake was frozen over, but the giant squid was swimming around right beneath the surface. All in all, it looked like a Christmas card.

Grinning, she stepped onto the stairs, putting the first blemish in an otherwise perfect scene.

Or maybe, the second blemish. She thought, as a cold sarcastic voice broke through the crisp air.

"You know, Weasley, you should really donate that cloak to the poor. You would just have to find someone poorer than you." Malfoy drawled aristocratically.

"When you get me a new one, Malfoy." Ginny drawled back, doing a decent imitation of his irritating voice.

~~~

Draco held his breath as the youngest Weasley came out. Her unruly curls were loose around her head, and her usually fair skin became pink with the cold. And judging by the thinness of her cloak and the thickness of her leg, she was wearing extra layers.

He shook his head roughly, before drawling, "You know, Weasley, you should really donate that cloak to the poor. You would just have to find someone poorer than you."

He was taken aback as she whipped her head around, and her curls caught in her face. Weasley's weren't supposed to be gorgeous! Then she drawled in a surprisingly accurate imitation of him, "When you get me a new one, Malfoy."

"Once in a blue moon." He shot back.

"That could be arranged." She answered.

"Not by you."

"Oh? And why not?"

"Well, little weasel, you lack two things. One, is money, and the other, is money."

"You have a surprisingly one track mind, Malfoy. Has anyone ever told you that?" Ginny snapped.

"I get told that everyday, Weasel." He drawled.

"By who?"

"That, little weasel, is personal."

"Why? Does the esteemed Draco Malfoy have a secret lover?" She asked, a playful smile tugging at her lips.

Draco sucked in a breath. The snow that was landing in her hair was doing wonderful things for her appearance (aside from that cloak!), and that smile was going to haunt his memories forever. Then he shook his head, "Are you trying to suggest something?"

Her face went from smiling, to innocent in a flash, "Who? Me? Never."

He shrugged. "Well, if your quite finished, I have a walk to start."

"Fancy that." Ginny called as he began down the stairs. "Me too." She started down the stairs, hand gripping the rail securely. 

She reached him at the last step and he began walking quickly towards the lake. The only reason, he told himself, that he was letting her come, was to ask her the questions that were zooming around his head.

"Why are you so annoying?" He finally asked.

"What?" She asked incredulously.

"You heard me."

"Why am I so annoying?" She asked, giving him a pointed look, when he only shrugged, she continued, "I suppose I had to be to get any attention at home. What, with six brothers and everything."

He nodded, and kept walking.

"So…" Ginny said as the silence grew. "Tell me something about you."

"I have grey eyes." He said without hesitation.

"Not something like that. Something that no one else knows."

He frowned; feeling inclined to tell her something real. No! He thought desperately. She's a Weasley; you're a Malfoy. By rights, you shouldn't be here. But he was, and that was something. It couldn't be something…

She looked up at him. Really, up. He had to at least be six foot, compared to her five foot four and a half. "I'll call a rain check if you tell me how tall you are."

"Six foot three and a quarter. You?"

"Five four and a half."

"Wow, Weasley, I knew you were lacking, but I hadn't thought it was height." He joked.

"Wow, Malfoy, I knew you were pale, but I didn't realize that you had a natural camouflage." She shot back.

They stopped walking and sat down on a snow-covered bench by the lake. "At least I don't blend in with fire."

"Hey, don't make me melt you!" She joked, surprising herself. Was she actually having a good time with Malfoy, of all people?

"But you already do." He said in an offhand manner, before mentally slapping himself for letting that slip out from his snow fogged brain. "I'm sorry." He said immediately, "I shouldn't have said that."

She shushed him, placing a cold and nervous finger over his mouth. Then she removed it, "Look, Malfoy. I'm calling in that rain check, that something that no one else knows. Did you mean that?"

A small shiver ran up his spine, and it wasn't from the cold snow slipping down his shirt. "I…er …that is…"

"Malfoy, a simple yes or no, is all it takes." Ginny prompted.

"Yes. Okay, Weasley? Yes. I meant it. Every blasted syllable." He cursed. Bloody stupid weasels…

His train of thought was cut off as she lean over and gave him an innocent peck on the cheek. Then she blushed, stood up, and began walking back towards the castle. "What was that?" He called after her.

"Well, generally, its called a kiss." She called back.

He stood and ran to catch up with her, "No, this is a kiss."

He placed his lips tentatively over hers, then began gain ground, and before she new it, he was running his tongue over her bottom lip, asking respectfully for entrance. She gave in after a short moment, and he began to explore her mouth. Heat exploded from her mouth down to her toes the short instant that their tongues touched, and then he drew back, breathing hard.

"Wow." She whispered, licking her lips carefully. "_Wow_." She said again.

"That," Draco said smugly, "is a kiss."

She nodded slowly, then said with growing smugness, "So is this." She tackled him and planted her lips firmly on his mouth, and he rolled on top of her, flattening the snowdrift. They began exploring each other's mouths again, and Ginny's hands found their way into Draco's hair. Draco's right hand was located at the waist of her jeans, and his left was at the nape of her neck. They slowly broke apart.

"Wow, Weasley." Draco whispered into her ear.

"Same to you, Malfoy." She whispered back.

Draco stood, reaching down to help her up. She struggled to her feet even with the help of his hand. Then they began brushing off the powdery snow that had clung to their cloaks.

She began to shiver and Draco slipped out of his cloak, throwing it carefully over her shoulders and fastening it at her throat.

"You'll freeze." She protested.

"I'll be fine." He said, then noted her very red nose, "Lets just go inside before your nose falls off."

She grinned ruefully and led the way back, up the stairs and through the doors (which he had held open for her).

As the reached the middle of the hall, where they would go their separate ways, Ginny began to unfasten the cloak, intending to give the warm item back to him. Her numb fingers fumbled with the clasp and he stopped her hand. "Don't. Keep it. Consider it a late Christmas present."

"Thank you." She said, taking his still gloved hand in hers as leaned down to peck her cheek. Then the warmth of his presence was gone as he made his way across the entrance hall towards the dungeon stairs. "What was that?" She called after him.

"Generally, its called a kiss."


	2. Its All Harry's Fault!

****

Rain Check,

Or,

Generally, It's Called a Kiss

Authors Note: You people are a bad influence. Very bad. Scorn to all of you. ;) I had meant for this to be a one shot, but it kept tugging at the back of my mind. Enjoy!

Anndy ****

Disclaimer: problem about owning snow, is it kinda melts…

Ginny stared at his retreating form, questions beginning to buzz around her head. Why had he liked her in the first place? And what did she feel for him? And how were Ron, Hermione and Harry going to react? Those were only a few that were clouding her mind as she watched the empty hall where Draco had stood not long before. She sighed and resigned herself to another week and a half to think.

Trudging back up to Gryffindor Tower, she pulled out her sewing utensils and began hemming the cloak to her height. Two hours later found her with a gorgeous smelling, newly hemmed cloak, and no revelations as to her dilemma. Stuffing her nose into the shoulder she inhaled his sent and sighed. Finally, deciding she might as well do something useful, she hung up the cloak, smoothing out the wrinkles when her hand connected with something that crackled like old paper.

Locating it in the inner pocket, she pulled out the short roll of parchment. She looked at it for several minutes before finally processing what she was seeing. It was not a note, as she had first thought. No, it was a sketch. It was just of her face, and her eyes seemed to be the main focus of the drawing. The artist (Malfoy, she presumed), had spent special detail to making her eyes look alive, and she was amazed at the quality of the drawing.

Ginny wondered, not for the first time, how deep the ferret boy's affections ran.

Groaning, she tossed herself onto the bed, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep in the still damp clothes of the earlier romp in the snow.

~~~

Draco sighed, it was one thing to be infatuated with the youngest Weasley, it was quite another to snog her in a snow bank. The whole thing was Potter's fault. If he hadn't walked in – he frowned, thinking that day over.

__

He slid open the compartment door, his lackeys off harassing the food trolley woman for more treats. He threw himself into the nearest seat, brooding about the argument he had had with his mother the day before.

His thoughts were interrupted by a timid cough from across the compartment. A shock of red hair, a freckled face, and deep brown eyes stared back at him.

"What?" He snapped.

The youngest Weasel just shook her head, turning back to the book in her lap. They sat there in silence for the next twenty minutes, until the compartment door slid open again and Potter came through.

"Hey Gin." He said, eyeing Draco warily. "What are you doing here?" He snarled.

Draco looked around him, his eyes wide with mock innocence, "Sitting, Potter. There's nothing here to say I can't."

Potter let his breath out with a hiss. Draco cocked his head, "I'm sorry, Potty, can you repeat that? I don't speak snake."

He growled, "And here I thought you could, being one of them."

Draco touched a hand to his chest, feigning hurt, "I'm wounded, Potter." He said dryly. "Really, I may never recover."

"Go back under the rock you came from." Harry grumbled.

They were interrupted as Ginny snapped shut her book with a huff and stood. As she passed him to get to the door, she caught his eyes, and the emotions he saw in them confused him. Pity, concern, anger, and, of all things, understanding.

He frowned, and the compartment slid shut. Potter's fist connected with the side of his jaw, and Draco stood angrily, feeling for a break. "What the bloody hell was that for, Potty?" He spat.

"Don't look at her like she's prey, Malfoy." He growled menacingly, before stalking out of the compartment.

Stupid Potter. Stupid Potter for making him think about a Weasley. Stupid Potter for ruining his Quidditch career. Stupid, stupid Potter. He would pay.

A calculating thought sprung in his head, if he dated the littlest Weasel, Potter would hate it. And it would get that pug Pansy off him. He thought for a moment, considering the option. Maybe…No. He couldn't do it. It would break the Little Weasel's heart.

__

Who cares?

****

I do.

__

You don't mean anything. Malfoy's don't care about Weasley's.

****

This one is different.

__

They're all the same. The same hair. The same stupid freckles. The same family.

Draco shook his head, he wouldn't date the Weasel because it would hack off Potter. He would date the Weasel for his own reasons. The only thing standing in his way was his mother. His usually calm and collected mother had changed dramatically after his fathers death. She no longer let him get away with everything. Now she would question every motive, every flippant word, every facial expression.

He would have to convince her Ginny Weasley was worth the time. And he hoped she was worth it. 


	3. Flaming Head Boy

****

Rain Check,

****

Or,

Generally, It's Called A Kiss

Authors Note: One note, before I put anything more. I want you all to say 'hello' to my new counterpart, MelissaAdams. The one and only. :D We will be finishing Rain Check together, and might I request the dirty looks are better directed somewhere else? Yes, we both have at least four other stories we need to work on, but are you really going to complain when this one is finished? Thought not. Anyhoo, now that you've listened to me babble for far longer then you should have, there is some story down there that you came to read.

Anndy

****

Disclaimer: Snow is gone…pout The rain is here, though. Anybody want rain?

Ginny sighed as she watched from the seated window as the carriages approach the castle returning from Hogsmeade. The snow had melted away to slush, which had disappeared to be replaced by large muddy puddles that could not be avoided. Needless to say, this was not how she'd planned her holiday to end.

She leaned back on the window's wall, kicking her feet up in the seat. For the most part of the day she had been hiding in the seated window on the third floor, trying to kid herself about what she was hiding from. At first she had thought to say the weather, which was bleak and dark looking as if it might rain, but when that didn't seem to add up to why she was hiding, she resolved to be honest with herself if no one else.

"Malfoy." Ginny whispered to herself, her hand subconsciously going up to her mouth. "Draco."

She sighed again, and watched as the carriages empty and the students hurry into the castle. She hadn't seen Draco since the day in the snow, and she had the sneaking suspicion he was avoiding her. She'd wandered the halls for a week, hoping to find him and had found a great deal of…nothing.

Pulling herself off the window seat, she flopped down onto her bed, ignoring the slight twinge her neck gave as it hit the mattress. So what if she hadn't seen Malfoy? They'd just snogged. That was it, no lingering affections. Ignoring the picture and his cloak…

She shut her eyes tightly. There was no way she was going to fall into a pit of emotional despair over Draco bloody Malfoy! She could just see her Mum's disapproving glare, and Ron's angry red flush. Just, no. It wouldn't happen.

Plus, how would she ever tell them? 'Hey mum, dad, multiple brothers, I just wanted to let you know that I have been snogging Draco Malfoy. I think his bum is sexy and I want to be his only girlfriend. I hope that we will be dating. OH! And by the way, the Weird Sisters are coming to town!' Ginny grinned as she thought of her brother's reaction. There was no doubt that it would be rash and painful for Draco.

Ron would be the first, seeing as he would already be at Hogwarts. Then Fred and George, maybe Charlie and Bill when ever they could get time off, and then Harry, all of them ganging up on poor Draco. 'No no,' she corrected herself, 'Ron, Harry, and Hermione would corner him first, then any other boy that hated Draco would join in.'

Ginny smiled, satisfied with her correction, until she realized that she was smiling at the death of Draco. She sobered up and uncomfortable all of a sudden, slammed her back into the bed. She wiggled around and punched the pillow, staring at the canopy on the bed.

'Mom would like him.' The thought slipped through her head before she ever realized it, and she gave up trying to avoid it. She liked Draco Malfoy. She liked the King of Smirks, the King of Rude Slytherin's. Oh hell, she liked a Slytherin!

Ginny groaned and jumped out of the bed, walking over to the bedroom door, and down the girl's staircase. She would go down and great Harry, Ron, and Hermione like a normal human being, without another thought of Draco and his cute bum if it were the last thing she did.

Draco watched with growing jealousy as the youngest Weasley embraced the Triple Twits. He winced slightly, tuning out Pansy Parkinson's loud obnoxious voice as she latched onto his arm. She was babbling about her Christmas break or something, he vaguely thought he heard something about a pony.

Draco shot a disgusted look at her as her fingers began to massage his forearm. She smiled up at him, seeming to think she had pleased him in someway and he slowly pulled his arm from her grip. He internally groaned as she continued talking as if he hadn't tried to brush her off.

"Hullo Draco." A soft voice said from behind the blonde Slytherin.

Draco turned around, grateful for an excuse to ignore Pansy who was still talking, "Hullo Blaise."

"Hello Draco, enjoy your break?" The tall dark Slytherin Head Boy asked, grinning slightly.

Draco shrugged, "It was decent."

"Come now ole boy. Tell your dear Blaise all about it." He said, pushing Pansy over. After Blaise was wedged in between Draco and Pansy, he shot Draco an amused look.

"Draco, have you been flirting with my girl again!?" Blaise asked loudly enough for Pansy to hear.

"You know I've wanted her forever!!!" He yelled. Pansy latched onto Blaise's arm listening intently.

"I couldn't resist." Draco muttered, flinging eggs with his fork discreetly at the person in front of him.

Blaise winked and quickly turned on Pansy. He wrapped an arm around her back and kissed her fiercely, his hand sliding down her back was questionable. Draco saw Snape approaching their table at a rapid pace and elbowed Blaise.

He could here Blaise whispering profane things in Pansy's ear, things that would make death eaters blush. And blush Pansy did, but not before she slapped Blaise across the face as hard as she could. She stormed from the Great Hall, cloaks billowing and all.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, I trust that what happened did not really happen, and that it will not again?" Snape drawled, glaring at the stares they had attracted.

"No sir." Blaise said, looking down at his plate, ashamed.

As soon as Snape left, Blaise's head shot up and grinning like a fool. Draco shook his head and flicked some more eggs.

"Well, that got rid of the little snot now didn't it? And I managed to peeve off Snape at the same time!! What a great morning." Blaise said happily, filling his plate.

"Yeah. Sure." Draco muttered, glancing up at the Gryffindor table, in Ginny's general direction.

Ginny was chatting amiably with the brains of the Triple Twits, poking idly at her food. She glanced over at him and he looked immediately away, into Blaise's grinning face. "You still sweet on her, mate?"

Draco sighed, "Does the term 'quiet as the grave' mean anything to you?"

Blaise faked a love sick sigh, "That picture I drew you not enough?"

Draco shrugged, then froze. Picture…wait. He'd been looking at it that day in the snow, and had shoved it in his cloak pocket when she came out and then he'd given the cloak to her… "Bloody hell!"

"What'd you do now?" Blaise asked, raising a black eyebrow.

"I gave her the sodding cloak that I had the picture in, and now she's got it."

"We've got to get it back."

"What do you suggest we do? March over there and ask her for it?"

Blaise grinned, "Sure, why not?" The Head Boy stood, and Draco's eyes widened.

"Blaise! I didn't mean it…" He trailed off as Blaise moved toward the Gryffindor table. "I'm not covering your back, Zabini!" He called irritably before cursing and chasing after him.

Blaise already had approached Ginny by the time Draco caught up. He winced as he heard the end of Zabini's sentence.

"-that he stares at all night long, and I was just wondering if we could have it back. Its Ryan Janders turn for it tonight." Blaise explained.

"I beg your pardon!?" Ginny screeched at Blaise.

"Well, Draco had the picture last and now it's Ryan's turn. You're quite the dish." Zabini grinned and mischievously stole a glance at Draco.

Ginny looked over at Draco then back at Blaise. He could see the wheels turning inside her head. Oh yes, she was horrified and she wasn't about to ever talk to him again. Draco could see it all in her eyes.

"Then I wouldn't want to keep that from you, now would I ferret? Let me go run up to my room and grab it for you." Ginny spat, her face changing from offended to angry. "Why don't you both come with me up to Gryffindor wing, and I'll set this all straight."

They were beginning to gather stares, and Draco was going to hit Blaise as soon as they got out of this mess.

Blaise grinned, shifting so his Head Boy badge flashed in the light. "We'll follow you right up, Weasley."

Draco glared at the back of Blaise's head, wondering how much damage he could cause with a spoon. Ginny stood abruptly from the table, muttering under her breath and marching out of the hall.

The two Slytherin's followed her up to Gryffindor tower, where she turned around to face them. "Don't you get the sodding point? Leave me alone! You can have your stupid picture back as long as you never talk to me again!"

Draco shook his head, "Damn it Weasley, you need to get the sodding point!" Blaise leaned up against a wall, smirking as he watched Draco yell. "Bloody asswipe Zabini over there-!"

"Hey, I take offense to that." The Head Boy drawled, picking at his nails.

"Decided he'd make up some crack-shit lie so we could get that flaming picture back! Now, get your pretty little bum up those stairs and get it before I'm forced to do it for you."

"You try it, Malfoy." Ginny growled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh how he would love to take you up those stairs, you and your pretty little bum. He hasn't stopped panting from the last time he had your picture. A right state he's been in, so you just let him take you up those stairs young lady." Blaise purred, buffing his nails on his shirt. "If he wont I wouldn't mind…"

Ginny's face turned red and she brought back her fist walking quickly over to Zabini. Blaise was looking at his nails when she approached, only to look up in time to see Ginny's fist connect with is right eye.

"YOU BLOODY PRAT!!" Ginny yelled as Blaise hit the wall and slid down to the floor. Draco winced and took a step back from the fuming girl, who turned to him.

"I'm going to take that picture, show it to Fred and George, and then burn it." Ginny told him in a deadly calm voice.

Draco nodded as she quickly walked over to the Fat Lady, and whispered the password and entered the common room. He let out a breath he had been holding and helped Blaise up. The girl had a spunk that turned him on, but he had never panted in the way that Blaise said over her picture. He flinched and thought about the pranks that would fall on him when Fred and George heard of the picture and conversations.

"Prepare for operation revenge and operation groveling." Blaise whispered to him. Draco sighed and nodded, knowing there was no reason to even try to argue with Blaise at the moment.


End file.
